1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of imaging and robotic or machine implemented vision.
2. Background Information
Robotic vision is a growing field of research and development. Various image processing systems have been developed for guiding autonomous vehicles and the like through simple and complex obstacle courses. While robotic vehicles may be useful for transporting visually impaired individuals, they do not provide the individual with sensory information about the obstacles the robotic vehicle is navigating, nor control over the course the vehicle takes.
Visually impaired individuals are often able to self-navigate on foot through the use of various sensory clues, through the auditory, e.g., the sounds of traffic, or the tactile, e.g., the feel of objects tapped by a cane held in the hand. The sense of touch in a visually impaired individual may be heightened, and visually impaired individuals can "read" through the use of braille. If the person is also hearing impaired, the sense of touch may be additionally heightened.